The Mentalist
by Karen-Baker
Summary: Après s'être avoués leurs sentiments dans l'épisode Blue Bird de la série, que vont faire Jane et Lisbon ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou faire vivre leur idylle au grand jour ? Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Vont-ils la faire partager aux autres ? Pour en savoir plus, lisez ce nouveau chapitre.
1. The Mentalist

**Mise en garde** : Mes chapitres seront la suite de la saison 6, donc : SPOILS.

Il faut surtout avoir vu l'épisode où il se passe ça :  watch?v=Q4XMkMxon5k et  watch?v=XAuYsnZ7-QY .

Ce chapitre est une suite à cet épisode (6x22). Pour finir cette introduction, je vais inscrire ci-dessous le lien d'une playlist avec les sons de Mentalist, dès que j'écris le nom d'une chanson de la playlist suivi de ''ON'', vous devrez lancer la musique et lire, et dès qu'il y a écrit ''OFF'', vous arrêtez la chanson.

Bonne lecture !

**PLAYLIST DU CHAPITRE** :  watch?v=oUBZzmWfexA&amp;list=PL152629192AD7B73A

[MUSIQUE GENERIQUE DE LA PLAYLIST : Main Title Theme : **ON**]

\- Précédemment dans The Mentalist, 6x22 - -

Jane avoue ses sentiments à Teresa, après 6 saisons en ayant travaillé ensemble, en collègues seulement. On a souvent eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché entre eux (dont on a jamais vu le jour) jusqu'à cet épisode. Car Jane part souvent sur l'auto-dérision.

Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Si vous voulez le savoir, suivez ce chapitre.

[MUSIQUE GENERIQUE : **OFF**]

Toujours dans l'épisode 6x22 Blue Bird (cet épisode n'est pas fictif, c'est un véritable épisode de la série) :

[MUSIQUE PLAYLIST : I Don't Need Saving : **ON**]

_A l'aéroport : _

Jane à Lisbon : « Tu as raison, j'ai oublié d'agir comme un être humain. Je mens, je joue des jeux pour masquer la vérité. Laisser les gens s'approcher de moi me terrifie, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer me réveiller en sachant que je ne te verrai plus. La vérité c'est que je t'aime. Ca me fait peur, mais c'est la vérité. »

_Le lendemain, à la prison de l'aéroport :_

Lisbon à Jane : Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?

Jane : Oui, tout.

Lisbon : Tant mieux… Car je ressens la même chose.

Jane : Ah, ba j'ai de la chance *souriant*

[…] Lisbon : Redis-le..

Jane : Dire quoi ?

Lisbon le regarde avec un air de ''ce que tu as dis hier''

Jane s'approche de Lisbon et pose délicatement sa main sur son visage, pour ensuite l'embrasser.

Malgré le surveillant de la prison qui tape la vitre et cri pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent !

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CHAPITRE 1 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[MUSIQUE PLAYLIST : Reading Between The Lies : **ON**]

Jane rente seul chez lui, après avoir passé la soirée avec Lisbon en rentrant de l'aéroport.

Ce soir, Patrick a l'air préoccupé mais en même temps serein.

/ Il faut dire qu'il s'est passé des événements importants dans la vie de Jane, ces derniers temps. Patrick a fait le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille,(tuées par John Le Rouge il y a quelques années) en le trouvant et le tuant. Il a enfin mis la main sur lui, rien n'a été facile, il a parfois travaillé jour et nuit pour le trouver, et arriver à ses fins. En tuant Red John, Patrick Jane s'est vengé de lui au nom de tous. Il faut dire que John Le Rouge a fait beaucoup de morts.

Puis, Jane a été recruté au F.B.I i ans, aux côtés de Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt (qui sont en couple et ont un enfant, bien que les rapports amoureux au sein d'une agence de police ne soient autorisés) car le C.B.I a dû fermer.

Et, pour finir, sa déclaration d'amour à Teresa ces dernières 24 heures. /

Il se fait tard, et Patrick se serre une tasse de café et s'endort sur le canapé.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

_Le lendemain, 6: 30 :_

Patrick Jane se lève d'un air ''perdu'', la fatigue s'affiche sur son visage, la nuit a été courte mais elle porte conseil, comme on dit. Et Jane sait ce qu'il veut maintenant.

Il se demande où est passée la chemise qu'il portait la veille, où est passé son café et… ***le** **téléphone portable sonne*** où est passé le portable ?

Tant pis, ils rappelleront, _se dit Jane._

Il a à peine le temps de prendre une douche que le téléphone sonne une seconde fois.

Il en sort en courant ''Et si c'était Lisbon ?'' ''Elle n'est pas prête ?'' ''Elle ne m'aime finalement pas ?''

[MUSIQUE PLAYLIST : Tea Time : **ON** ]

Jane prend le téléphone et…

Jane, _pressant la touche du portable_ : Hey, Teresa haha.. Avant toute chose ce que je vous ai dit hier était sincère et pour me racheter de tout les ennuis que je vous ai causés durant les enquêtes (qui se sont avérés très contribuant ensuite avouez-le) je vous invite dans le plus grand restaurant du pays, le plus chic, celui que vous choisirez, je ferai tout ce que vous désirez et même si je ne vous l'ai pas dit; hier vous étiez…

Dennis Abbott (agent spécial superviseur), d_'un ton sec_ : Jane, rendez vous au F.B.I dans 5 minutes.

Jane : AH bonjour Mr Abbott, vous allez bien…

Dennis Abbott : Nous sommes sur une affaire de meurtre, si vous n'êtes pas là dans les minutes qui viennent je vous colle un rapport !

Jane : Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon et moi sommes collègues, c'est juste un jeu entre nous n'allez pas croire que…

Dennis Abbott : Plus que 4 minutes.

Jane : Oui ! Bien sûr euh… J'arrive ! Immédiatement !

_Abbott raccroche_.

Jane, sourit de manière fébrile, enfile sa chemise qu'il a finalement retrouvé en jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce puis s'en va pour l'agence du F.B.I. (où il travaille en tant que médium)

Aussitôt parti, aussitôt arrivé.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

Jane ferme sa voiture, fait tourner ses clefs autour de son index tout en se dirigeant vers le F.B.I.

Il va à l'étage où se trouve l'équipe qui étudie la dernière scène de crime.

Il entend le discours d'Abbott se terminer par ''Nous devons remédier à l'abscence de preuve'', Jane répond tout haut : ''L'abscence de preuve n'est pas une preuve d'abscence''

Van Pelt : Alors lui...

Abbott : Jane ! Enfin là ! Rigsby, Cho, allez sur le terrain avec Jane.

Rigsby et Cho, en chœur : Entendu !

Jane se dirige vers la machine à café, accompagné de ses deux acolytes.

[MUSIQUE PLAYLIST : Closed Case Doughnuts : **ON**]

Rigsby, sourit : Alors, il se passe quoi entre Lisbon et toi ?

Jane, la tasse à la main, se retourne et apercoit Lisbon au bout du couloir, ils se sourient l'un à l'autre…

La suite prochainement.


	2. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

[MUSIQUE PLAYLIST : Main Title Theme : **ON**]

\- - Précédemment dans The Mentalist, Chapitre 1 - -

Jane rentre chez lui après sa soirée avec Teresa. Mais, d'un jour à l'autre, il a l'impression que tout cela n'est qu'éphémère. Il va travailler, et se contente d'échanger un sourire avec Teresa. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? A suivre dans le second chapitre, ci-dessous.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - CHAPITRE 2 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Aujourd'hui est le premier jour du reste de ta vie.**

[MUSIQUE : Helping** : ON **]

Jane dit finalement à Rigsby et à Cho d'aller sur le terrain sans lui.

Rigsby répond, _l'air étonné _: Tu veux être viré ou quoi ?

Jane : Non, juste être aimé. Euh enfin non ! Je veux… Prendre le temps de boire mon thé. Aimer… Le temps que je prends pour boire mon thé…

Cho : Ok, laisse tomber on y va Rigsby.

Rigsby et Cho s'en vont tandis que Jane, après avoir échangé un sourire avec Teresa, se dirige vers elle et lui lance un ''Salut !''

Teresa : Bonjour, Jane.

Jane : Vous êtes aussi sur l'affaire ?

Teresa : Oui, vous ne devriez pas être déjà parti ?

Jane : Hum, ils ne m'ont pas attendu.

Teresa : Oh, eh bien allons-y ensemble ?

Jane : C'est parti !

Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon sont sur le chemin de la scène de crime.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Sand Castle : **ON**]

Arrivés à l'hôtel, où se déroule l'affaire, les deux vont dans la chambre et jettent quelques coups d'œil. Les agents de sécurité et les autres sont là.

Teresa, _voyant la pièce_ : Quel bordel ici !

Jane : Il paraît que les femmes bordéliques sont douées au lit.

Teresa : Qu-o-oi ?

Jane sourit sournoisement et continue son introspection de la pièce.

Rigsby et Cho arrivent eux aussi.

Teresa : Vous êtes partis avant nous, et arrivez après nous, comment est-ce possible ?

Rigsby : On avait une petite faim, de bonnes parts de cheesecake, vous en voulez ?

Jane : Sans façon.

Cho, _mâchant sa part, la bouche ouverte_ : Alors, il se passe quoi ici ?

[MUSIQUE : OFF]

[MUSIQUE : Stuff : **ON**]

Le médecin légiste, _venu sur place_ : Il s'emblerait qu'on ait affaire à une _fille de joie (_prostituée_) _qui s'est fait assassiner par un de ses clients surement arrivé la veille.

La femme de ménage a trouvé le corps ce matin, aux alentours de 6 heures.

Cho, _haussant le ton_ : Hé, venez par là !

Jane, Lisbon et Rigsby se dirigent vers la salle de bain et aperçoivent, sur le mur, le logo de ''John Le Rouge''.

Jane, _riant_ : C'est un amateur.

Rigsby : Euhhh, quoi ?

Lisbon : Jane a raison, ça doit être quelqu'un qui veut nous mener en bateau. C'est un individu peu compétant dans son domaine.

Rigsby : Mais encore ?

Lisbon : C'est du faux, du bluff. John Le Rouge est mort.

Rigsby : Oui, mais le type a quand même tué quelqu'un !

Jane : Mais tuer quelqu'un c'est aussi simple que… faire une lessive.

Rigsby sort un carnet et un stylo de sa poche.

Jane : Qu'est-ce-que tu notes ?

Rigsby : Euh non, j'écris juste qu'il faut que Grace m'apprenne à faire une lessive.

Cho : Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit trouver le coupable. Il paraît que son dernier client a un blog, où il y raconte toutes ses expériences avec les femmes.

Teresa : Plutôt bizarre. Je pense qu'on a affaire à un détraqué.

Rigsby : Je vais dire à Amanda de trouver son blog.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Shapes : **ON**]

_**10 minutes plus tard**_

Dennis Abbott passe un coup de fil à Teresa Lisbon : Ici Abbott, rentrez au F.B.I et étendez les recherches à propos du blog de l'individu.

Il raccroche, et, après avoir observé la scène de crime sous tous les angles, les 4 prennent le chemin du retour.

Arrivés, ils vont rejoindre Grace Van Pelt, devant son ordinateur.

Van Pelt : Ca y est, j'ai le site du suspect. Il s'appelerait **Tom McCartney.**

Jane : Le nom que tout le monde porte.

Van Pelt, _essayant d'accéder au blog _: Ca bug, fichu ordinateur.

Rigsby : Notre système informatique a plus de virus qu'une prostitué à 10 $.

Dennis Abbott, _derrière eux_ : Hum hum.

Van Pelt : Euh, c'est bon, d'après ce qu'il est écrit, il se rendait à peu près tous les soirs dans le club du coin.

Dennis Abbott : Parfait. Rigsby, Cho, vous allez vous renseigner sur cette femme auprès du club.

Van Pelt, vous en apprenez plus sur l'individu.

Teresa, Jane, vous allez surveiller la chambre, en vous assurant que personne n'y entre.

On va vous donner la clé de la chambre d'en face. Je compte sur vous pour surgir au moindre bruit suspect.

Rigsby regarde Cho et rit, d'un air moqueur, et Cho rit à son tour.

Lisbon et Jane ne disent rien.

Dennis Abbott : A vos postes.

Cho et Rigsby vont au club tandis que Patrick et Teresa prennent la voiture en direction de leur chambre d'hôtel, pour le travail.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Raise Your Hand If You're Guilty : **ON**]

Teresa, _à Jane_ : Mais, hm, Abbott a dit que nous serions dans la même chambre ?

Jane : Vous pensez encore à ça ? Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Mais si vous voulez, je demande une autre chambre.

Teresa, _gênée _: OH euh non surtout pas ***Jane sourit***

Enfin je veux dire, imaginez qu'Abbott apprenne que vous n'avez pas dormi dans la bonne chambre… Il serait furieux… Nous devons suivre les règles.

Jane ne répond pas, il observe le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture, toujours en souriant.

Lisbon regarde droit devant elle, sert le volant plus fort, un peu gênée.

Ils sont arrivés, chambre 29, en face de la chambre 23 où le meurtre a été commis.

Le service cherche à apporter les affaires de Lisbon là haut, mais Jane s'en charge à leur place. Lisbon sourit, elle aussi…

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Kiss Interrupted : **ON**]

_**Le soir, 20 : 30**_

Lisbon : soupirant : On attend quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas.

Jane : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on agit comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Lisbon : Euh… On attend que quelqu'un s'introduise dans la chambre d'en face pour l'arrêter en tant que suspect et l'emmener au FBI.

Jane, étonné Ah oui, vous parliez du travail, … ! Tant mieux… Moi aussi… *pas du tout*

_Perdu et gêné_, il demande : Hum, où est ce qu'il font du thé dans cet hôtel ?

Lisbon : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se vouvoie d'ailleurs ?

Jane : Car nous sommes sur un lieu de travail. Nous sommes censés travailler ensemble seulement. Chez nous, c'est chacun de son côté.

Lisbon, en aparte : Dommage que ce ne soit pas le contraire.

Lisbon : Et je ne sais pas où est ce qu'ils font du thé.

Jane, _se levant_ : Bon, je vais voir.

Lisbon : NON ! Restez là, on ne sait jamais qui peut arriver.

Jane, _dos à Lisbon_, n'avance plus et ne dit rien.

Il parvint à s'assoir à côté d'elle, les deux corps s'effleurent un peu.

Jane, se _questionnant_ : Pourquoi est-ce que vous ramenez toujours tout au travail ?

Lisbon : Pardon ?

Jane : Vous utilisez le travail comme excuse. Vous êtes un être humain qui ressent des choses, n'oubliez pas.

Lisbon, directe : Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous sommes sur un lieu de travail.

Jane : Avouez que vous m'aimez.

Lisbon : OH ! Prétenc…

Jane, _la coupant_ : Je pense souvent à la fois de l'aéroport.

Lisbon : Prétenci… ***Jane rapproche son visage de celui de Lisbon***

Quand tout d'un coup…

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Cat And Mouse : **ON**]

_*SCRUTFFFF*_

Ils se lèvent et sprintent vers la chambre d'en face.

Jane : Pris en flag ! Rendez vous immédiatement.

?, pointant une arme sur eux : Il m'en faut plus pour me faire peur !

Jane : Pas capable de tirer.

Teresa : Jane ! Vous voulez nous faire tuer ?!

?, tirant sur le mur : Alors, j'en suis pas capable ?

Teresa, lui tirant une balle dans le bras : MAINS EN L'AIR !

Jane : Et surtout pas le bras en l'air.

? : BANDE DE MALADES !

Teresa : Menottez-le immédiatement.

Jane : Oui, chef !

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Cho's Women : ON]

_**Pendant ce temps, au club :**_

Cho et Rigsby entrent dans le club et cherchent la dirigeante.

Danceuse : 20 dollars ?

Cho : Ca ira.

Rigsby, riant : Ahahah… Cho..

Cho le regarde sérieusement.

Rigsby, neutre : Hm, euh FBI, on veut voir la dirigeante. Maintenant ! Hm.

Ils sont finalement dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Directrice/ Dirigeante du club : Oui, c'était une de celles qui nous rapportait le plus d'argent. Elle faisait ça pour rembourser ses parents, un de ses clients a mis le feu à leur voiture

Cho : Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Directrice du club : Tom, je crois, il la suivait partout.

Rigsby : Rien que ça… Bon je pense que ça suffira. Restez à notre disposition s'il vous plaît.

Directrice du club : Pas de problème.

Ils retournent donc au F.B.I.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Restless And Annoyed : **ON**]

[…] _**Le lendemain, au FBI, interrogatoire.**_

Kim Fisher : Alors, que faisiez vous hier soir dans la chambre 23 de cet hôtel, aux environs de 21 : 00 ?

Tom McCartney : On m'a dit que cette fille était morte, alors j'ai voulu aller vérifier.

Kim Fischer : Ah oui, et pour quelles raisons ?

Tom McCartney : Je la connaissais bien. Je l'aimais plutôt bien, c'était une… chouette fille. Une très chouette fille. Hm.

Kim Fischer : A quand remonte la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue ?

Tom McCartney : J'sais pas, 1 semaine je crois.

Cho : Et pourquoi y avait-il le ''logo'' John Le Rouge'' sur le mur de la chambre ?

Tom McCartney : A que quoi ? John Le Rouge ? Connaîs pas.

Cho : Ouais ok, et pourquoi portiez-vous une arme ?

Tom a à peine le temps de répondre.

Kim Fischer : Montrez nous votre papier d'autorisation du port d'arme.

Tom McCartney : J'l'avais pas sur moi, c'est tout. Mais j'avais l'arme sur moi. C'est déjà ça.

Cho : Et comment expliquez vous qu'avant votre intervention dans la chambre, hier soir, nous avons trouvé le matin même votre ADN sur elle ? Alors que vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis 1 semaine ?

Tom McCartney ne répond pas, il soupire, il n'a plus d'arguments.

Abbott : Emmenez-le. Mais s'il n'a pas dessiné ça sur le mur, qui ça pourrait bien être ? Quelqu'un au courant du meurtre, qui est venu laisser sa trace pour montrer que le gang de John Le Rouge existe encore ?

[MUSIQUE **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Careless Clues : **ON**]

_**A l'autre bout de la pièce :**_

Jane se fait du thé, comme à son habitude.

Rigsby lui dit : Alors, nuit agitée ?

Jane : T'as pas idée ! Beaucoup de mouvement, menottes…

Rigsby : Je parle du boulot.

Jane_, sûr de lui_ : Moi aussi !

Abbott _les interromps et ajoute_ : Jane, allez faire un tour au labo, puis à l'hôpital.

Et rapportez-moi toutes les informations d'ADN que vous donneront les légistes.

Jane : Entendu.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Raison Your Hand If You're Guilty : **ON**]

_**15 minutes plus tard, dans la chambre d'hôpital :**_

Docteur : Il s'emblerait que la femme venait d'entreprendre une relation sexuelle avec l'inculpé. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un viol. Mais j'ai bel et bien retrouvé son ADN sur elle. La pauvre femme.

Jane, parlant dans ses moustaches : Très heureux de vous rencontrer. Docteur, vous êtes une tête de con mais vous avez un bon fond.

Docteur : Pardon ?

Jane, _criant_ : Je disais, vous êtes un brave type ! Envoyez nous tout ça au F.B.I.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dennis Abbott :**_

Abbott : Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ?

Teresa, gênée : J'en suis certaine…

Abbott : Moi, je crois que vous vous aimez. La fois où il a pris la voiture du travail pour vous rejoindre à l'aéroport

Teresa, bafouillant : Mmpff, non…

Abbott : Je suis tolérant, parfois. Mais si jamais vous venez me l'annoncer alors qu'en ce moment vous me dites que non, je ne serai plus tolérant. Je prends ça comme du foutage envers moi.

Teresa : Bien sûr, agent Abbott.

Abbott : Allez-y, je crois que quelqu'un vous attend.

[MUSIQUE : **OFF**]

[MUSIQUE : Closed Case Doughnuts : **ON**]

Jane, _frappant à la vitre_ : L'affaire est terminée !

Teresa : Déjà ?

Jane : Oui, tout est clos.

Teresa : Je pense qu'on a fait du bon boulot.

Jane : Et de quoi vous parlait Abbott ?

Teresa : Oh, de l'affaire justement. Il faut le tenir au courant de tout, sinon il nous en voudra...

Jane, d'un air incompréhensif : Euh, d'accord.

Ils sont positionnés l'un devant l'autre, en se regardant, sans rien se dire.

Teresa : Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez moi.

Jane, répondant avant qu'elle ne puisse finir : Je vous ramène ?

Teresa : Vraiment ? Oh non j'ai quelqu'un qui doit venir…

Jane : Pas la peine d'attendre ce quelqu'un, je vous emmène madame.

Teresa : Bon d'accord Jane…

Ils sont dans la voiture de Jane, qui ramène Lisbon jusqu'à chez elle.

Reviews si vous voulez la suite !


	3. Amour et Haine

10 novembre, 21 h.

Lisbon est au volant de sa voiture, la radio allumée avec _'_'_Chasin' Echoes'_' de _The Lonely Biscuits_ en fond. Elle ne sait pas si elle aime cette chanson.

Après cette longue journée, une de plus, Lisbon se rend chez elle. Elle a envie de dormir, et, en se remémorant sa fatigue, elle pense à ces dernières nuits passées aux côtés de Jane, après qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage le soir d'Halloween, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Sauf devant leurs collègues.

Ils ne peuvent pas se montrer, car c'est interdit, même si Rigsby et Van Pelt en ont fait l'expérience.

Mais aussi pour Pike. Lisbon ne veut pas lui faire du mal. Lui et Jane l'ont demandé en mariage, et Lisbon a choisi Jane.

Peut-être que le mariage est un peu de trop, mais ça n'engage qu'une signature sur un papier et qu'une bague au doigt après tout. Et deux êtres.

Au fond, le mariage n'est que le bouquet final d'une histoire d'amour. Enfin, presque. Après, il y a les enfants, puis le divorce.

Lisbon se trouve idiote de penser à ça. Rien n'est encore fait. Mais, elle sait qu'elle est amoureuse depuis longtemps et elle ne voudrait en aucun cas gâcher ça.

Finalement, elle aime bien cette musique.

En arrivant chez elle, la lumière est allumée. ''Jane a encore gardé les clés'' elle dit, en aparté.

Elle ferme la portière de sa voiture, et se dirige vers l'entrée. Elle entre-ouvre la porte ''Jane ?'' elle s'écrie. Au cas où ce ne serait pas lui.

Personne ne répond. Elle ferme la porte et le cherche dans les différentes pièces de la maison.

Mais, aucune trace de lui.

Quand elle rejette un coup d'œil dans le salon, elle se rend compte que quelqu'un est assis dans le canapé, dos à elle. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Jane. Elle a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

* * *

''Salut, il faut qu'on parle'' dit l'homme.

10 novembre, 21h05.

Après être allé acheter des sushis dans la boutique du coin, Jane décide de rendre visite à Teresa Lisbon, sa future femme, si tout se passe bien.

Il a le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à elle. Il monte dans sa voiture, doucement, comme pour profiter de sa tranquille et heureuse vie.

Jane est serein. Il ne se pose plus de questions, maintenant qu'il a eu sa réponse. Il faut arrêter de penser aux choses sans importance. C'est sa politique.

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourront faire, lui et Teresa, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parleront, comment sera-t-elle habillée, comment sonnera le rire de Lisbon aux oreilles de Jane. Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à lui aujourd'hui, même s'ils ont travaillé ensemble.

Devant la maison de Lisbon, Jane est tout enjoué. Il n'a qu'une hâte : L'embrasser, ce qu'il n'a pu faire que le matin même, en secret.

La lumière est allumée, cela signifie qu'elle est là.

Il se recoiffe un peu avec l'aide du rétroviseur.

Sur le pas de la porte, Jane vérifie qu'il n'a rien oublié : La nourriture dans sa main droite, et le bouquet de roses dans l'autre.

* * *

Il sonne.

\- Pike ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! S'écrie Lisbon en sursautant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je veux te parler, répond Pike, en se levant.

\- Comment tu... Comment as-tu pu rentrer ?!

\- Quand tu m'as laissé tes valises à l'aéroport. J'ai pris un double des clés.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ?! Insiste Teresa, perdue.

\- Bonne question, je ne voulais peut-être pas que tu me quittes sans explications. Si je suis là, c'est pour que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi tu m'as promis que tu viendrais, que tu deviendrais ma femme... Alors que... Tu as choisi Jane un jour plus tard ? Demande Pike, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pike, écoute, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal...

\- Non, arrête ! ''je suis désolé'' à chaque fois qu'on vous raconte quelque chose de triste, c'est tout ce qu'on trouve à dire, l'interrompt Pike.

\- Si tu ne veux pas de mes explications, je te prie de t'en aller, répond Teresa en croisant les bras.

Pike ne dit rien.

\- J'ai dit oui pour la mutation parce que mes collègues m'encourageaient à le faire, ils disaient que ça me ferait du bien. Et puis, j'ai hésité, je ne voulais pas laisser Jane, d'une part car nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble, et qu'on est un binôme. Mais aussi parce que je n'étais pas certaine de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne voulais pas faire le mauvais choix.

Puis, il y a eu la fausse lettre qu'il a envoyé, remettant en cause toute une enquête. Ca a été le mensonge de trop. Je n'ai jamais aimé son côté espiègle. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il a fait ça pour moi, à la place de me le dire... Il a tout fait pour qu'on se retrouve dans cet hôtel où m'aurait peut être avoué ses sentiments. C'est là que j'ai fait mes paquets et que je suis partie pour l'aéroport, dans le but de te rejoindre. J'étais perdue. J'ai accepté pour oublier Jane. Je lui en voulais.

Et, quand il m'a rejoint pour me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je n'ai pas pu laisser passer l'occasion, celle que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas refuser une vie comme celle ci. Je ne me serais pas sentie à mon aise, dans un autre endroit, avec toi, mariée, je ne te connais pas assez, Pike. Je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard.

Et j'en suis désolée. Jane peut faire des plans farfelus parfois, mais il sait aussi se servir de ça pour se dévoiler, finit Teresa.

Ça sonne à la porte. Pike a les yeux qui brillent. Sa gorge se resserre.

Lisbon le regarde, désolée, et va ouvrir. Elle est étonnée et extremement gênée. ''Ah, Jane'' fait-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas contente ? Demande Jane, tout souriant, lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Oh, c'est gentil mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Tu n'avais pas prévu ça ? Ca tombe bien, moi non plus, il explique en riant : Jane..., lui dit Lisbon en lui montrant Pike.

\- Pike ?! S'écrie Jane.

\- Jane ?! Je...

Pike devient de plus en plus rouge, comme énervé.

Jane, reviens plus tard, lui dit Teresa, doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Disent Jane et Pike en parlant l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu l'as invité ? Demande Jane à Teresa.

\- Non, mais je lui dois mes explications.

\- Tu as dit qu'il comprendrait, Teresa, dit Jane.

\- Oui, mais rien n'est facile, lui explique Teresa.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir beaucoup à vous raconter, n'est ce pas, dit Pike, tremblant et nerveusement.

\- Pike... dit Teresa.

\- Au revoir, Lisbon, répond Pike.

Pike bouscule Jane, et rejoint sa voiture qu'il prend, pour s'en aller.

Ils ne sont désormais que tous les deux, Jane et Lisbon.

Lisbon est assise sur le canapé, la tête tenue par sa paume de main. Elle a l'air pensif.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra, dit Jane.

\- Et si j'avais choisi Pike, tu t'en serais remis ? Mets toi à sa place, Jane... dit Teresa.

Jane soupire et s'installe à ses côtés. Il la cajole et lui caresse le dos.

-Je vais te préparer du thé, c'est ma recette contre les migraines, dit Jane.

-Non, merci, répond Teresa.

\- Je sais que ''non'' signifie ''Oui, s'il te plaît mon Jane adoré''.

Teresa essaie de ne pas sourire.

Quand Jane lui rapporte une tasse de thé, Teresa la prend entre ses deux mains et le boit doucement.

Il pose sa main sur la cuisse de Teresa ''Je nous ai acheté de superbes sushis !'' intervient Jane.

''C'est gentil'' répond Teresa. ''Non, c'est normal'' il dit.

Elle sourit.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour y déposer sa tasse à présent vide, et pour ramener la nourriture que Jane a acheté. Elle jette un coup d'œil au bouquet de roses qu'il lui a offert, et le met dans un vase qu'elle rempli d'eau du robinet.

En se retournant pour poser le vase sur la table, Jane la surprend, et l'empêche d'avancer ''Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé ce soir'' dit Jane, essayant de lui faire pitié.

Teresa sourit en coin se penche vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses fines lèvres.

Il est content. ''Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement, maintenant'' répond Jane à ce baiser.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour se moquer de ses caprices, quand même mignons.

Après avoir posé le vase de roses sur la table de la cuisine, elle dit à Jane de s'installer et le remercie pour les fleurs.

''Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le kitsch, j'aurais pensé que tu ne m'aurais pas acheté des roses, comme tous les hommes font'' elle lui dit, pour blaguer.

''Bon, je n'avais pas assez d'argent, voilà'' répond Jane, en riant un peu, avec Teresa.

Il réussi à la faire sourire. Il fut un temps où Jane rendait les gens contents, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se soigner lui même. Aujourd'hui, il inspire la bonne humeur, en étant de bonne humeur.

Ce soir, ils ne finissent même pas leur plat qu'ils en entament un autre : L'amour.


End file.
